Jack of all Trades 2: Road to Dream Street
by dragonsprit
Summary: Jack and Clare have been together for a year see what happens when their relationship takes another big step.


**Welcome to the much anticipated sequel to my well received story entitled Jack Of All Trades.**

 **This story as you might have guessed is entitled Jack of All Trades 2:Road to Dream Street, this little one-shot takes place a year after the original so you'll get to see what Jack and Clare are up to now.**

 **Please bare in mind while this is a Clare/ Jack story there is another couple mentioned reason being is because this short sets up a full story that will involve Clare Jack and the other couple that forms by the end of this.**

 **Please read the small message at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the notes to keep in mind**

 **This takes place during Christmas break of Jack's senior year**

 **She is out to her parents**

 **Dallas and Alli are broken up Alli ended up at Columbia with Clare not at Cambridge**

 **Clare went to Columbia and just finished her first semester**

 **Drew got back together with Bianca**

 **Jenna and Connor are still together**

 **This starts just before Christmas break.**

 **The rest will be explained in the short.**

 **Chapter1 Road to Dream Street**

Clare had been through a roller-coaster for the past year and four months she had gone from dating and breaking up with Eli to hooking up with Drew finally culminating finding her true better half in one Jack Jones.

For the first time ever Clare felt like she was with someone who understood her and treated her the way she had deserved to be treated from the start, anytime Clare was with Jack she felt like she was complete in every way possible.

Jack had made Clare a promise when they first started dating that she would treat her like a queen and that was exactly what Jack did.

Now the two did have their ups and downs like any normal relationship but no matter what they managed to get through them and emerge stronger than ever.

Clare couldn't be happier right now she had just finished her first semester at Columbia with a near perfect 3.90 GPA and was headed home to see Jack.

The two had their daily Skype calls but they weren't the same as being in each others arms acting as if the whole world revolved around them and their deep love.

Clare was packing up the last of her things to get on a bus home to Toronto but this wasn't just any regular trip home this trip was the one that would change her life forever because she was heading home to tell the girl she loved that she was planning on spending the rest of her life with her.

Clare had been saving up money from her internship at the _New York Times_ for a few months now in order to buy the perfect ring for Jack so that she could propose and when she finally saved enough money saved Clare went out and picked the perfect ring for Jack, it was a 10kt gold band with a 1kt diamond in the middle and Clare even had the diamond engraved with both their initials in the middle.

Clare wasn't the only one headed home Alli was also headed home but unlike Clare she was going to visit Sav and her parents, Sav had started dating Winnie Oh his former music teacher and since she had no place to go since breaking up with Dallas it was her parents house for holidays.

"Clare come on the bus leaves in an hour hurry up it's bad enough its midnight."

"Calm down Alli we'll make it I just need to make sure my surprise is safe."

"I swear Jack has you whipped."

"Alli for the last time its not being whipped just because I'm leaving a day early to see Jack its love."

"Clare I get it you two are madly in love that's no reason to get us on a bus at midnight just so you two two can sneak off and fuck before she goes to school."

"Alli ease up on the jealousy green is an ugly color on you right now."

"Oh come on Clare we both know that's why you got us up at an ungodly hour you wanted to get laid."

"Actually Alli that's only one reason we're leaving a day early."

"Oh and whats the other?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but Jack got early acceptance into Columbia's dance program and I wanted to surprise her with an early visit."

"Clare you wouldn't be making an early trip for that now tell me whats really going on."

"No Alli you'll find out at home like she will."

"Fine but while you two are playing house over break I'm searching for a new piece of arm candy I'm over Dallas its time I moved on."

"Finally you see the light maybe you could try the other side of the candy store this time."

"Clare not going to happen."

"I don't know Alli you could try your luck after all look at me and Jack match made in star crossed heaven.

"Clare you and Jack were lightning in a bottle."

"I don't know I heard Holly J broke up with Declan and is ready to mingle."

"Clare no she dated my brother."

"Alli that's ancient history besides you two would be hot together kind of like fire and gasoline but in a good way."

"Clare forget it I'd date Bianca before I went near Holly J."

"Fine but look at the unlikely pairs that have gotten together lately Adam is dating Darcy after leaving Becky and I'm dating Jack".

"Okay you and /Jack were a chance pairing and as for Darcy and Adam were going to happen anyway after she came back from Kenya and they bonded at the grad BBQ."

"Point taken if you don't want to chance it go back to the beginning and go after Johnny again I'm sure you two could bring back your old spark."

"Clare no not that mess again."

"Well if you want to get over Dallas who are you going to do that with?"

"Actually there is a certain someone who I wouldn't mind hooking up with again."

"Who Alli?"

"The one person who I've been talking with but never told anyone about."

"And that would be who you would've told me if you hooked up on campus."

"I never said I hooked up on campus."

"Alli stop playing games I'm ready to leave."

"Fine just after freshmen rush I started talking to someone and we kind of hit it off as friends and now I think I want to take my new friend up on an offer."

"Alli who are you talking about?"

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't flip on me."

"I wont just tell me."

"Its Jane Vaughn."

"No way."

"Yes way we've been talking for months as friends and have just clicked, she helped me get over Dallas and we get along better than I have with any guy."

"Wow so you think you might be bi?"

"I'm not labeling it yet but I know I want to try and see where Jane and I can go."

"Okay cool now can we go I don't want to miss our bus."

"Fine Clare lets go."

Clare and Alli finally left the dorms and caught a cab to the bus station luckily for them their bus hadn't left yet.

"Clare lucky we caught this bus in time."

"Shut up Alli its not my fault we got sidetracked."

"Whatever Clare just load the stuff I'll get our seats."

Clare loaded their bags and headed on to the bus finding her seat next to Alli luckily the bus wasn't too crowded.

"So I'm going to see Jack and you're going to hang with Jane?"

"Yeah I just have to find a way to see Jane without anyone finding out."

"Why's that Alli?"

"My parents won't understand my sudden attraction to Jane I'm not ready for that storm yet."

"Alli don't worry it'll be okay your parents will understand trust me."

"I hope you're right Clare I really do."

Alli ended up falling asleep while Clare plugged her headphones in and listened to music thinking of her impending adventures with Jack.

A few hours later Clare and Alli pulled into the bus station where they took a cab to Alli's luckily for Clare Jack didn't start class until 9:30 and since it was only eight she had time to kill.

"Mom dad I'm home." Alli called knowing her parents were expecting her.

Clare and Alli walked into the living room where the Bhandari's were sitting with Sav.

"Alli Clare how was your trip?" Mr. Bhandari asked.

"Great dad I'm taking my stuff up to my room and going out I'll be back later."

"Alli you just got here stay a while." Mrs. Bhandari pleaded.

"Mom I wont be long besides I'm here for break."

"Fine Alli go ahead."

"Thanks mom, come on Clare lets go."

Clare and Alli walked to her place luckily the house was empty and Clare could avoid Helen's hysterics and since Darcy was at Adam's she didn't risk screwing up her surprise.

"Come on Alli I want to get to Jack's before she leaves".

"Fine drop your stuff and lets go see your girl I'll call Jenna she's in town with Connor we can all me up at Degrassi."

Call Jane too I think she should be around today."

"Already texting her."

Clare had the keys to her car with her because Glen paid to have shipped over prior to her coming home.

Clare and Alli made the short drive to drive to Jack's and since Jack wasn't expecting Clare for another day she went and knocked on the door where she was greeted by Jack's father Lt. Stephen Jones.

Steven was 6'2" with graying short hair.

Alli stayed behind while Clare went to see Jack.

"Clare how nice to see you again come in."

"Thanks same here is Jack ready yet?"

"She should be Sarah woke her up early enough does she know you were coming or about your surprise?"

"No but thanks again for allowing me to do this."

"Don't mention it Clare as long as Jack is happy I support whatever she does."

"Thanks again."

"I'll go get Jack for you and don't worry your visit will still be a surprise."

Steven returned with Jack a few moments later she was dressed in a dark blue shirt with matching jeans and black boots with her trademark twin braids.

"Dad why are my eyes closed?"

"You can open them sweety."

Jack open her eyes to see Clare standing before her.

"Clare you came early I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait babe, now lets get you to Degrassi the faster you get out the more time I get to spend with you."

Clare and Jack made their way out to the car where Alli was listening to the radio.

"Hey Jack sit up front I'll move."

"Thanks Alli."

After everyone was situated the trio drove off to Degrassi.

"So babe what do you have planned for break?"

"Besides spending it in your arms I was thinking of going skating maybe checking out a few shows downtown."

"Sweet so I get to feel like a New York tourist in Toronto?"

"Of course babe who knows I have my dads traveler miles so after new years I could swing a trip back to New York and we could stay with a couple of people I know and I could give you a real New York crash course to prep you for next year".

"I would love that babe." Jack said as she pecked Clare on the cheek.

"I swear if you wreck us Clare by giving into your girlfriends urges I will kill you."

"Oh hush Alli it's not like I'm going to pull over and have sex with Jack on the road."

"Although that would be exciting." Jack said jokingly.

"Okay both of you stop it or else."

"Alli relax Clare and I have self control."

"I don't know Jack you almost got us caught at the movies just before I left."

"Hey you begged for it as a matter of fact I believe your exact words were and I quote Fuck me Jack I need you."

"Alright if you two are done scaring my brain we're here." Alli interjected.

Clare pulled into the Degrassi parking lot and the trio walked to Degrassi where they met up with Jane Jenna and Connor.

"Clare you finally made it we thought you got lost between Jack's legs." Jenna quipped.

"Screw you Jenna."

"No thanks that's Jacks job."

"Alright if you two are done making fun of my sex life I want to get inside and study a bit."

"Jack wait before you go inside there is something I want to ask you."

Jack met Clare on the bottom step.

Clare took Jacks hands and looked into her eyes.

"Jack over the past year that we've been together you've treated me like a true treasure and made believe in love again and I hope that once I ask you this question and hopefully get the answer I need I can pay you back the love you've shown me in spades."

Jack was stunned at what was going on right now but tried to keep it together.

"Clare what are you doing?"

"Jack I've been planning this moment for a while so before I lose my nerve here it goes."

Clare reached into her jacket and pulled out a red ring box needless to say the group around them was stunned.

"Jack Jones will you make me the happiest woman alive right now by becoming my wife?"

"It took Jack a moment to gather herself but she knew what her answer was she abducted Clare's lips and they shared a passionate loving kiss after which Jack pulled away.

"Does that answer your question Clare?"

"Well it did tell me I made the right choice letting Eli and Drew go."

Clare slipped the ring on Jacks finger as the duo recieved congratulations from their friends.

While Jack and Clare were on their way to a life of bliss Alli knew she had to make a move on Jane.

Once everyone was gone Alli caught Jane going to her car.

"Jane before you go theirs something I want to ask you."

"Sure Alli whats up?"

"Well I know we've been talking for a bit and I really feel like you get me so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see if we worked on a level deeper than friends?"

"Wow Alli that's intense but I say lets try it and see where it goes I'm game."

"So what happens now I'm new to this whole thing."

"Well we could just hug unless you want more."

"A hug sounds nice for now."

The girls shared hug with Alli thinking to herself that maybe she like Clare would find her way on to dream street.

 **Well that does it for this story hopefully you guys enjoyed it, like I said earlier this short does lead into a** **full story involving both main couples so keep a look out for it.**

 **As always check out my page on the Degrassi saviors website to the latest updates on my stories.**


End file.
